


Lullaby

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Lullaby

Will’s eyes were fluttering shut when Bev made another soft cry. He was beyond tired, the last two days at the hospital had been more tiring than he expected. Will had always heard that omega’s gave birth more easily than a beta, but he wasn’t sure he believed it now. He was sore and tired and they were both still trying to figure out what she wanted. 

He never realised that being new parents was so hard. 

Will was sure she wasn’t hungry, only because he has just finished feeding her. 

“I’ll try changing her.” 

Matthew’s voice was heavy with sleep but his movements were quick. He moved from behind Will and came around the side of the bed, taking Beverly from his arms with exaggerated care. 

Even in his exhaustion Will couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips. Matthew still touched her like he was afraid he would break her.

He knew it would wear off as his mate adjusted to having a baby, but for now Will would enjoy the way Matthew held her in both arms.

The changing table was against the wall and Will watched as Matthew opened up the bottom of her onesie and lay her down. He talked to her the whole time, trying to calm the cries. Will couldn’t hear all the words, but enough that he smiled despite the anxiety he felt from her unhappy noises. 

“It’s okay baby… Daddy will take care… I know… It’s hard being a baby…” 

Once the old diaper was put away and the new one was firmly in place she settled only slightly, still giving little sad cries. 

Matthew looked over at Will with an expression of that looked a little hopeless. 

“Try taking her for a little walk, she might have a little gas.”

Matthew turned back to her and carefully picked her up again, resting her against his shoulder. He left the room and Will knew it was Matthew’s attempt to give Will some space to sleep without hearing the two of them, but Will couldn’t sleep. 

He laid in the bed, wanting to hold on until Matthew came back to bed. It may have been the left overs of nesting, but he felt most comfortable with Matthew tucked against him. Instead he listened to the sounds of the house and of his mate pacing. He could hear him talking to her still, his voice soft and cooing. He loved the new side to Matthew, he was responsible always, but now he was a little lost and completely in love with their daughter. 

After she had been born Matthew had looked at her with such wonder that Will knew that he hadn’t made a mistake. Will had already known he was hopelessly in love with the alpha even if he didn’t say it, and it was good to see that they wanted the same thing.

Matthew had taken his place at Will’s side without having to be asked and constantly was helping and doing what Will wanted before he could form the words to ask. Their bond only made it easier. 

Will could hear that Beverly was no longer crying, and there were only soft gurgles of contentment. 

It was harder to stay awake when he knew she was happy and he found his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled again sleep, wanting Matthew to be with him.

As Will’s eyelids shut he heard a sound he hadn’t before, Matthew’s voice singing a lullaby. 

By the time the song finished there wasn’t a peep from Beverly, and as he slipped into blissful sleep he heard Matthew start on another song.


End file.
